The present invention is directed to a method for influencing a signaling procedure in a communication system.
Integrating ISDN functions into an already existing network environment means a great multiplicity of functions in periphery and control. Different device types and networks for voice, text, data and image communication require different interfaces, signalings, transmission rates and protocols. These functions as well as the possibility of technological and functional innovation are offered by modular periphery concepts of contemporary ISDN communication systems. The system controller realizes the through-connection as well as the storing and processing of information dependent on the system size with a uniform modular processor concept.
The realization of those functions and performances features, however, requires the employment of communication terminal equipment that was previously unknown in analog communication systems. In particular, the use of hardkey-controlled communication termination equipment facilitates the use of a multitude of subscriber performance features sequencing in the communication system. Hardkey control means that subscriber performance features can be called in at the communication terminal equipment in conformity with the subscriber's wishes by actuating keys provided for this purpose. Such communication terminal equipment is described in the publication "ISDN im Buero", Reporting from Telcom Report and Siemens Magazin COM, 1985, for example on page 41. Specific subscriber performance features such as, for example, automatic redialing, automatic callback, call forwarding, etc., are thereby permanently allocated to hardkey keys located at the communication terminal equipment. The corresponding subscriber performance features are called in by actuating one of these hardkey keys. The permanent allocation is usually implemented before the communication system is put in service. What is problematical about such a procedure, however, is that the multitude of subscriber performance features has grown to such an extent that a fixed allocation of a subscriber performance feature to a hardkey key would mean an unmanageably large number of keys.